


A Suspicious Gift

by MamaRaikou



Category: Original Work
Genre: FtM Transformation, Gender or Sex Swap, Mannificaion, Masturbation, Muscle Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: Hello! This story is a fanstory for the artist @sweetiwana on twitter!Their character, Ritsuko, gets a suspicious little gift from an anonymous sender... what sort of naughty things will befall her?Contents: FtM Transformation (Mannificaion), Muscle growth, Gender Identity shift, masturbation, and lots and lots of cum. Remember everyone, if you cum like a fire hose, wear a condom! Or do it in the bath. Cleanup is hard...Enjoy!
Kudos: 33





	A Suspicious Gift

_"That's odd... Who sent me this? No return address... a mistake, perhaps?"_

Ritsuko looked at the small package just inside her home, back turned to the door. It was a simple package, no markings, no sign of who sent it at all... Curiosity got the better of her, and with reserved eagerness, she began opening the package. 

She did so while walking to her desk, sitting in front of her computer as she continued to open the package, tossing the discarded coverings in the nearby trash bin... revealing a simple pink box with a blue ribbon tied into a bow. "Strange... but cute I suppose." She gently tugged the ribbon, letting it fall loose, then lifted the lid, revealing...

A pendant on a simple chain. A pendant in the shape... of the Mars "Male" symbol, otherwise, just the " ♂ ".

 _"... Okay, this is weird... who- hm? A note?"_ Indeed, under the pendant sat a folded piece of paper that read the following, in hand-written script:

>   
>  **"Inhibitions can ruin one's perception of life. Should you crave relief, simply wear this, and your body will become the embodiment of lust and power. Your life will certainly improve."**  
> 

_"... That is... quite sketchy. Can such a simple thing do that...?"_

She questioned the note, and questioned the "gift" she was given. Yet the more she held the necklace, the more she looked at it... the more she felt drawn to it. The urge to put it on was suddenly too overwhelming to ignore, and, mindlessly, without thinking, Ritsuko took the necklace, wrapped it around her neck, clicked the connectors together, and let it dangle from her neck, hands falling to her lap as she sat there in a trance for about a minute before she snapped out of it. 

_"H-Huh? What was I- ... Ah? I put it on? When did- AHH!"_

Suddenly, a wave of heat surged from the pendant, which seemed to glow a luminous pink. The surge rushed down Ritsuko's body, ending up centering solely in her pussy, which forced the girl to give a sudden lurid moan. Her hands darted to the hem of her shorts, which she quickly pulled off and tossed away. Eyelids half shut, fluttering as she went into a heated daze, Ritsuko reclined in her seat, wet hot throbbing pulsing through her pussy, almost similar to the sensation of being fucked. She was panting now, tongue out like a horny animal, eyes rolled back, as suddenly her body seized in sudden climax, a clear fluid gushing from the girl's lower lips, grunting and moaning as if her ability to speak was removed from her brain.

As the intense orgasm died down, Ritsuko tried to sit up, but her body was still burning up, and that heat that centered around her pussy hadn't let up at all. In fact, it doubled, and with it, the girl's clit seemed to swell. Ritsuko felt it, but couldn't see, she could feel her clit twitching, throbbing, in ways it never had before. She grabbed a hand mirror nearby and held it at an angle that let her see what was happening... and when she saw the now ten-centimeter erection that had replaced her once small button, she wanted to scream, but her voice caught in her throat. 

Pulse, throb, twitch.

It grew thicker, longer. Now it sat at a good fifteen centimeters... but the shape was what changed the most. The head had thickened, having a more mushroom-shaped "cap" to it, while the skin that covered the length had become a little thicker, more durable. It twitched... throbbed... it leaked a clear fluid... Ritsuko knew what it was... it... Her clit had become...

_"A penis...? I have... I HAVE A PENIS...!?"_

That realization seemed to fuel the changes, as suddenly, her new cock grew yet again, suddenly reaching a heavy length of 23 centimeters, the whole length of her shaft was throbbing visibly by now, forcing a grunting moan out of Ritsuko... and before she could even think about it, one of her hands had wrapped around the thick length, and started stroking it.

_"A-Aahn...! This... this feels so good...!"_

Stroke, stroke, squeeze, throb! That meaty cock leaked lots of precum as the girl strokes her new appendage, however what was a cock without a pair of balls to go with it? Legs spread wide, Ritsuko grunted as she tensed up, her internal parts inverting, the skin of her labia closing around the hole that was once her pussy, as her ovaries had soon shifted to become a fat pair of balls, which fell right into the fresh new sack that formed for them. Each one was easily the size of a Kiwi fruit, heavy and full of cum just begging to shoot! Ritsuko's strokes came faster and more intense, images of strong hunks plowing her asshole, imagining the wet sensation of a tight hole around her fat dick, and as she imagined those images, those sensations, with a loud exclamation-!

_"AAAH! SOMETHING'S... COMING...! A-AAHN, I'M CUMMING~!"_

With explosive force, Ritsuko's fat nuts tensed up, her cock throbbed, and her hands pumped away as she shot out a white fluid from the tip of her cock; cum. A male's cum. Thick, musky, intoxicating... Oh it felt so good! For a solid thirty seconds, Ritsuko's orgasm kept pumping out tons of thick sticky cum, which made a large mess on her belly and breasts, the thick white fluid squirting upward, a couple drops hitting her lips, which her tongue darted to collect. Mmmh, it tasted wonderful... salty, yet sweet, like salted candy... Panting, Ritsuko looked down at herself, seeing that big dick jutting from her nethers... it twitched as it continued to leak a steady flow of cum over her fingers... but she wasn't satisfied just yet... she wanted more...~

That was all the pendant needed. 

As if by magic, Ritsuko's arousal spiked yet again, her balls filling up with twice as much seed as before, forcing a deep, guttural groan from the "girl" as her body soon caved into the masculine urge to fuck and the homo urge to be fucked. The cum that coated her belly and chest seemed to sink right into her skin, the pendant glowing a bright pink, Ritsuko's eyes doing the same. Throwing her head back, she felt her body heat up, her cock spasm, and her hand begin to stroke madly, as the changes hit her hard and fast.

First, her belly became broader and toned up significantly. With rippling twitches, Ritsuko's once soft tummy was now chiseled, hard and toned like a weight lifter's, and broad enough that the feminine curve of her hips was no longer visible. In fact, those too seemed to flatten out, becoming the narrower, slightly plush hips of a man. The "girl's" breasts also started to deflate, the flesh being pulled into her torso, her nipples hard, erect, and sensitive as the bountiful bosom she once sported was now a broad, masculine chest that flexed powerfully as Ritsuko panted. Her shoulders soon joined, as they broadened to a much wider size to contain and support the huge, manly chest she now had, and while that took place, the girl's thighs thickened up, becoming very toned, visibly muscular and beefy. Clearly, she was the type to never skip leg day! Her calves too had bulked up considerably, thick and muscular, giving her legs the appearance of tree trunks! Thick, sturdy, able to hold up the meatiest of weight. 

And of course, as Ritsuko continued to furiously masturbate her thick cock, she had a mind-consuming urge to flex her arms... so she did. Lifting her free arm, Ritsuko curled her left arm up and gave her bicep a nice, hard, FLEX! 

_**"OOOH~!"** _

A thick string of cum launched from her cock as she continued to stroke, a minour orgasm ripping through her the instant her arm curled, but that wasn't all. The act of flexing also triggered her arms to swell and bulk with muscle, veins twitching under the skin as her biceps thickened to sizes that would make professional bodybuilders envious! She kept flexing her free arm, allowing it to bulk up with each and every tense. Her shoulders, already broad, became wider still to show off such a meat, manly body, pecs shifting and increasing in size as well. Ritsuko's right arm had swollen up to considerable size as well, matching the raw power of her left as she continued to stroke her cock, as if giving a workout. Despite this, however, Ritsuko's hands did not increase much at all, remaining dainty, feminine digits that felt so damn good around her meaty dick! 

Another massive orgasm was welling in those fat nuts of hers, an orgasm that would seal her fate. As her shoulders completed their final push, and her arms had been bulked to a heavy, thick size, Ritsuko's neck thickened as well, sealing her body's appearance from the neck down. Ritsuko's orgasm was coming, she could feel it... she was no longer a "she", of course, not with a body like this! That thought, the fantasies in her head... To help push "her" over the edge... the pendant filled her heads with words, and images to go with them...

**HORNY**

Ritsuko's arousal spiked, over and over, her cock thickening and growing once more, becoming a full thirty centimeters, while her balls were now the size of baseballs...

**MASCULINE**

Images of strong masculine bodies, bulging muscles, beefy chests, thick arms and legs, 

**HOMO**

Images of thick cocks in her mouth, in her ass... virile, cum-filled balls waiting to cum deep inside her...

**SLUT**

Eyes rolled back, lips in a wide "O" shape, an ahegao of a sex-crazed slut...

**HORNY. MASCULINE. HOMO. SLUT.**

_"Horny... masculine... homo... slut...!"_

**HORNY. MASCULINE. HOMO. SLUT.**

_"Horny! Masculine! Homo! Slut~!"_

CUM!

_**"UWAAAAOOOOHHHH~! CUMMING! I'M CUMMING...! I'M SHOOTING MY THICK STICKY CUM ALL OVER THE PLACE~! I'M A HORNY MASCULINE HOMO SLUT~!"** _

That sealed her fate. Ritsuko, once a simple young lady, was now a huge, muscular man from the neck down, and as he came, her pendant glowed brightly, a pink aura enveloping his body as he shot wave after wave of incredibly thick, musky cum that filled his nose with such manly scents that it only served to make his orgasm all the more powerful, and mind-breaking. Any thought, any memory, of being a girl was erased from her mind, as new needs filled that void; desires to get fucked by other horny men, fucking other horny men, he wanted to take dicks, to suck dicks, he was a horny homo slut and he loved it!

Ritsuko's desk was absolutely coated in his cum, as was his thick, broad chest and toned belly. His room smelled of cum and sweat, his eyes closed as he reclined in his seat and lazily rubbed at his softening erection, trying to drain every last drop of cum. 

_**"N-Nnngh... That... felt so good... wow...!"** _

His voice was a little deeper, not super manly, but certainly not masculine. Boyish, if anything. Ritsuko weakly sat up and looked down at his body, then giggled as he flexed his big arms, watching the muscle bulge... he felt his cock twitch again, arousal picking up at the action of flexing. He almost felt like masturbating again... 

... In fact, he will. He flexed his arms some more, his mind filling with more horny thoughts... and soon, his erection standing tall, Ritsuko decided to have another round... But this time, he wouldn't be alone in it.

Ritsuko leaned forward, swiping cum away from his computer monitor, and quickly searching up some material to cum to... it didn't take long, thankfully. Cock hard and throbbing, Ritsuko set to stroking himself off again, this time to actual images and videos of big, strong, muscular men fucking each other, kissing, frotting, and many other gay acts... Ritsuko's eyes went wide, mouth agape, panting like a rutting beast as he stroked his fat cock, eager to cum for these hunks on his screen...

It was going to be a long, long weekend...

**♥ ~ END ~ ♥**


End file.
